kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Break-out
is the 161 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Dokuro, thought to be part of Vintage, saves the captive Haqua. Haqua asks why she is helping her out, to which Dokuro responds that she is supposed to be an official ally of Vintage. Before Haqua could ask the reason why, Dokuro tells Haqua to erase the guards' memories and also put on some clothes. Later, while being pushed secretly in a cart by Haqua who is disguised in one of the officials clothes, Dokuro explains that Vintage is highly concentrated in the area they are. Because of them, they have to use a back route: go down to the surface of old Hell with the garbage. Because Haqua is not a Runaway Spirit Squad member anymore, she can't exit Hell, therefore the need to go with this back route. Old Hell's residual magic is one other reason why to use the back route, as it is a place that many avoid because of how suffocating it is to be in the place. Within a Hagoromo capsule, Haqua is brought in front of a boat by Dokuro. Dokuro explains that they will use the boat to get back to the human realm. Haqua worries about Dokuro's body, but Dokuro responds that her body is artificial now, as her original body was lost during the great wars of the Almage-Machina. With an artificial body, she herself is not affected by the residual magic of Old Hell. Being smuggled out of Hell, Haqua feels like a criminal, to which Dokuro jokes about how she is truly a criminal for she was discharged for treason. Dokuro apologizes as she is the one watching the flow of Hell. Haqua starts to get depressed as she wonders who to trust. Dokuro says that throughout New Hell, there is also some uneasiness. for now, she says that they need to hold back and fight Vintage. But Haqua asks how she can fight Vintage. At the boarding gate for the ship between the Human and Hell realm, Sharia stands ready to pay. Nora then appears behind her giving her greetings to Sharia. Nora comments on the many souvenirs Sharia is bringing, but then after, she comments that Sharia was the one to turn Haqua over to the Public Safety department. Sharia starts to look frightened and explains that she only told them that Haqua had been leaving her post lately. Nora asks if they wanted to move one Vintage member to become a Chief, and Sharia responds that she had no choice. They are scary and very imposing, even though they are an illegal group. She was worried about how her position could have been moved. Nora starts to talk about how the hornless devils are having hard times, and then rejoices that she, a horned devil, does not have to worry about such things. She finally reports to Sharia that Haqua was discharged, which makes Sharia worried. Nora takes her leave and gets onto the ship. Back to Dokuro and Haqua, Dokuro does agree that Haqua is now not part of the Escape Squad and also doesn't have the hagoromo. She also adds that Haqua is not part of a good family, with no horns, money nor connections. But even so, Dokuro credits that Haqua was able to become number one through hard work. Dokuro explains that it has been ages since a hornless devil ever received the honorable "Scythe of Testament", as only horned devils has done so in the past. Dokuro talks about how New Hell is no different from its past, still filled with "evil" and "injustice". To Dokuro, her dream is to have someone like Haqua at the top of this world. After getting out of the borders, Haqua is now able to get out of the capsule. Handing back Haqua's scythe back to her, Dokuro bestows her request to have Haqua blaze the trails with her power and be the fresh new future of New Hell. Haqua responds by swearing that she will do so. In the ship Nora is in, she analyzes the situation. Based on Sharia's story, vintage could have fired anyone. As it didn't have to be Haqua, it also means that they are still unaware that Haqua is entangled with the goddesses. Nora concludes that Vintage wanted to gather in Maijima City, but wonders why. A left hand can be seen, first lightly cut by a razor. It is Lune who is doing this, and on the second "cut", she stabs her left hand. She reacts with some signs of emotional pleasure. Suddenly, from the skull sensor, someone calls out to Lune, telling her that she is the new District Chief in charge of the now-fired Haqua's area. Lune wishes to turn down the offer, but the Vintage member tells her that she can't, as it is such an important time now. Lune asks for Haqua's log, which makes the Vintage member puzzled why. Lune responds that something has been bothering her, meaning that she has interest in taking Haqua's place. Somewhere in Hell, while Haqua travels underground to get to the Human realm, Dokuro who is still in Hell states that "good" or "evil" will help the current situation. They need "strength". At that moment, Keima, who is yawning, is heading for school. It is now the eve of the Maijima fest. It is already here... Reference Category:Summary